Little Tonks
by Aleax
Summary: A story of Tonks' time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Although this has nothing to do with him, this is for the Half-blood prince. We will always remember you, Always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, frankly I'm glad JK does.

Nymphadora Tonks nervously waited with the rest of the first years at the front of the great hall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She could barely see over the students in front of her. A woman in dark green robes stepped up next to a stool with an old bent pointed hat sitting on it and unravelled a scroll and began reading out names. Nymphadora nervously shuffled from one foot to the other. She stopped when she heard the woman call "Weasley, Charles."

She had met the red headed boy on the train. He had told her to call him Charlie and she told him to call her Tonks. Charlie looked up as the hat was placed on his head, and then bit his lip. A moment later the hat called out "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered. One boy, also with red hair, continued to stand up while Charlie bounded towards him, giving him a high five when he reached.

There were only a few students left when she heard "Tonks, Nymphadora." She squeezed past the kids in front of her and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, slightly falling over her eyes.

 _Ooh, interesting._ She heard in her head.

Very loyal, quite smart indeed, and the great potential for bravery. But the underlying question still lies under; which house. If you agree, I would say Hufflepuff.

 _ **Uh, yeah if you say so.**_ She thought.

 _You will do very well in Hufflepuff, I can see it. Yes._

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and the yellow and black table cheered. Nymphadora Tonks bounced over, careful not to bump into anything. She sat next to a boy with shiny black hair. It almost looked silver in the light.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"Hey, I'm Tonks." She said smiling.

"I'm Harley. I, um, your hair, it's really cool."

She ran a hand through the top of her long blue hair. "Thanks, it not as cool as yours though."

"It must take ages to dye."

"No longer than a blink of an eye actually."

The boy looked puzzled but Tonks smiled so he gave her an awkward chuckle. You see, Nymphadora has the gift of metamorphosis. That means she can change her appearance at will which comes in handy sometimes, other times it sucks.

Everyone enjoyed the feast that followed the sorting _(394_ _th_ _word *sobs*)_ and beginning of year ceremony. The first years all introduced themselves and friendships were already beginning to form. When all of the courses were finished and the students couldn't possibly eat any more they all headed to the dorms. The Hufflepuff house headed towards the kitchens where the head boy tapped on the barrels.

"We'll teach you the code tomorrow; I think everyone's too tired right now." He said. The first years mumbled in agreeance. "You'll find your belongings have been brought here already, they're on your beds. Lessons start tomorrow at midday, see you in the morning." He headed through the door marked boys' dorms and the first year boys followed him while the girls went through the door next to it marked girls' dorms.

The next morning Tonks walked into the common room wearing a large weird sisters band tee shirt and pyjama pants. Harley looked over from where he was sitting and grinned.

"Suppose I can't eat in this." She said sounding a bit down.

Harley, who was already dressed in his robes, complete with a yellow and black tie replied with "I'd say not."

Tonks returned to the girls' dorms for a few minutes eventually returning in her robes. The two found their way to the great hall and sat next to a boy with untucked robes and wild blond hair who was in a conversation with a girl sitting across from him with neat tied back hair and perfect robes.

"What do you mean?" He asked panic stricken.

"Well why do you think they got us to buy our books early? You're at least expected to read them before class and maybe try a few spells." She said with crossed arms.

"I…Wha…I gotta read!" He said running off towards the kitchens and the common room. It wasn't a few seconds when he came back, grabbed a piece of jam toast that was left on his plate and ran back off.

The girl he was talking to shook her head turning to Tonks and Harley. "I'm Ellie, and that's my poor excuse for a brother, Giles."

Tonks had to double take. "You're brother and sister?! Blimey I'd never have guessed that in a million years."

"It gets better, twin brother and sister." She shuddered comically a piece of toast off her own plate.

"Well I'm Tonks and this is Harley."

Harley just waved and smiled.

"So I suppose you two have read some of the textbooks?" Ellie asked.

"I haven't been able to make much sense of anything but I have read them." Harley shrugged.

"I've read them but haven't tried anything. I'm dead clumsy, I'd blow up the house trying to make light." Tonks laughed.

After they'd finished breakfast, Tonks, Harley and Ellie went back to the common room and found Giles Laying on the floor frowning as he flicked through the standard book of spells: Grade 1.

"Never mind him, he'll manage, do you want to have a look around the castle? I heard that the lake has a giant squid in it." Ellie suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I want to look at the Quidditch pitch. I've heard so much about it." Harley nodded enthusiastically.

"Gill, you don't have to memorise the entire book. Come on, we're going for a walk." Ellie shouted to Giles who was now lying with his face embedded in the rug.

"But you said…" He said sitting up.

"I know but they're not going to give us an exam on the first day. Now hurry up."

He scrambled up gathering his books and dumping them in the dorm then ran back out to us.

"I swear he's like a dog when you tell him it's time for a walk." Ellie said as she walked out of the common room.

Giles looked to Tonks and Harley grinning with his tongue hanging out. They walked all about the grounds: The Quidditch pitch, the lake, the towers, through the halls where a ghost, Peeves the Poltergeist according to an older student was zipping around making a ruckus, before returning to the Hufflepuff common room shortly before 12. It was full of students gathering their bags and slowly making their way to their class. For the first years, it was herbology with professor Sprout. They had to squeeze between crowds to get their bags and supplies then back out and made their way to the greenhouses. As they waited outside, Tonks spotted the bright red hair that meant Charlie Weasley.

"Wotcher, Charlie." She said as he passed her.

"Hey, Tonks, How's it going?" He said gladly.

"Pretty good. How are thing in Gryffindor?"

"Um, yeah, they're cool. Hey, can I sit with you in class? I don't really know anyone else."

"Of course. Allow me to introduce you to the Hufflepuffs." She made a trumpet sound catching her friends' attention. "This is Ellie, Harley, and Giles. Guys, this is Charlie."

The door opened to the greenhouse and in the doorway stood a short, rather dumpy woman wearing an apron. "Come in, come in. Everyone to a bench please." Professor Sprout said happily.

Righto, thanks for reading, I promise I will update often if you promise to continue reading and maybe give a response


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Shout out to basically everyone who read the first chapter but especially to the users who followed/favourited this story. (I didn't know whether or not to put your usernames on here, wasn't sure if you'd be cool with it) You guys rule!**

 **Anyway on with the show**

 **Tonks' POV**

Our first class at Hogwarts was really cool. Professor Sprout told us about tons of types of plants we'd be learning about but spent most of the lesson telling us about how things are run at Hogwarts. Of course, that wasn't the real fun part. While professor Sprout was talking about the magnificent staircases Charlie showed us a spell that made a leaf on the plant in front of us form into a small bird which flew around us. This was a cue for us to begin trying small charms we had read about. We were completely unnoticed until I tried to stop Ellie's darting leaf but missed, instead knocking over a plant on the bench in front on us. Professor Sprout had to stop talking and glare at us for a few moments. When I grinned sheepishly back at her, she merely shook her head and resumed talking.

At the lunch break we were able to return to our game but on a larger, more open scale. We were bewitching food, utensils, and sometimes the schoolwork of the people sitting by us to zoom around and do tricks in the air. We were entertaining quite a few people until a group of Slytherins came up behind us. One knocked me causing the spoon I was controlling to fall into my glass, consequently spilling it over my robes. The Slytherins just laughed. I felt my hair change colour partly form embarrassment, partly from anger.

"Wow, good show there." The boy in the front said. Though he was rather small, he was dressed in the way that showed he was in charge. "Nothing like casting spells at a magic school." He high-fived the kid he was standing next to.

A girl with a brown pony tail that was pulled back messily but looked good stepped towards me and ran her hand through my hair though I tried to pull back. "This. This is cool though, do tell, wasn't it blue just a moment ago?" She pulled some around so I could see it was now a light red. "You don't want to keep secrets, they all come out in the end." She let out a high pitched laugh.

Her smile dropped and changed into a look of shock as I slowly changed my face to match hers. "Didn't say I was keeping it secret. No-one hasn't asked." The hall let out a collective _ooh_ as the Slytherin girl turned around and led the group out of the hall in defeat.

"I knew it." Harley punched me in the arm. "So that's how you dye your hair."

Just then Charlie came in and sat opposite us on the Gryffindor table. "What did I miss? The Slytherins seemed pretty buggered about something."

"Well they were a bit surprised about something," Ellie said.

"No riddles, what's the something?" Charlie said impatiently.

"Tonks is a shapeshifter." Giles blurted out. Charlie stared wide-eyed.

"A what?"

"Technically it's metamorphing." I said.

"So you can change into stuff?"

"Pretty much,"

"What sort of stuff?"

"All sorts, really."

"What about, say, a dragon?"

"If you've got a picture, I can try. Not here though, outside after classes."

He nodded and turned around to the Gryffindor table.

After classes we went to a tree beside the lake to wait for Charlie. It wasn't long before he came running towards us and thrust a piece of paper towards me, puffing.

"Sorry for… taking so long." He said between breaths. "Couldn't… find it."

I looked at the drawing of a dragon's head. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah." He said.

"It's good." I said as I tried to copy it. It must have worked because when I opened my eyes everyone had their mouths hanging open. I quickly reverted so no one unwanted saw.

"That's brilliant." Charlie exclaimed.

Over the next few weeks the word that I am metamorphic got around the entire school. Constantly between classes I was bombarded with requests for transformations. Along with the dozens of humourous requests, girls wanted me to turn into their crushes best friend and interrogate them, a few even asked me to turn into them and take their classes. Of course I didn't do any of them, just returned them with a few kind (very unkind) words. It got better when I got an owl from my parents at breakfast telling me they're going to see dad's family for Christmas.

My mum's family disowned her when she married dad. They're pureblood therefore unapproving of a muggle in the family. Dad's family are the opposite. They're all muggles as far as I know and don't know anything about magic. When we see them I have to pretend to be a muggle. That means no magic, even though it's illegal anyway, and especially no morphing. Basically, it's a bore.

I groaned upon reading the letter and put my head on the table.

"I see you got good news." Harley said from across from me.

"Only the best." I replied sarcastically. "We're going to my muggle grandparents' house for Christmas."

"At least you're entire family aren't muggles." He shrugged.

"What about you two, what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked Ellie and Giles.

"Staying here. Mum and dad go nuts around this time so it's probably safer."

"You know, you're more than welcome to stay with my family if you like. We always have a big lunch, it's pretty fun."

"Are you sure that would be alright?"

"Of course. It kills two birds with one stone, you aren't particularly excited about dining with muggles, and my mum is always bugging me to bring friends over. Win-win."

"Well, sounds good."

A few days before Christmas we who were leaving school for the week packed our trunks and prepared to depart back to Kings Cross station. The amount of people on the train was considerably less than the first day. As we rode, Charlie told me about his family.

"Dad works at the ministry. He's real keen on muggles and their way of life so he'll be interested in your father. Mum's a real mother. She'll worry over you and make sure you fit in fine. Bill's my older brother, he's in another cabin, too cool to ride with us. He's alright though. Then there're the younger ones,"

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked. He hadn't mentioned his siblings until now.

"There are seven of us. Bill's the oldest, then me, then Percy who's 8, the twins Fred and George who are 6. I'd better warn you about them. Don't take anything they give to you without examining it. They're real good prankers but I'm sure mum will kill them if they do anything too bad. Ron is 4 and Ginny is 3. And that's all of us."

"Wow, seems hectic." I said kind of in awe. Charlie having to put up with five younger siblings and still being sane and as normal as he is, it's kind of amazing.

We spent the rest of the ride talking and laughing. When we were almost there we had to change into 'normal' clothes. Charlie put on a woollen sweater and beanie and I had a long jacket, jeans and boots. I made my hair my natural mousy brown so not to draw attention. Before long we pulled into Kings Cross station at platform 9¾. I could hear the sound of excited parents and familys eager to see their children.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked with his bag on his back.

I picked mine up and followed him off the train.

 **A/N I am so excited for the next chapter. Bring on the Weasleys!  
Just for fun, if you have any ideas/requests for the story comment it and I'll incorporate it in the upcoming chapters.  
Stay cool, or warm depending on where you are. I'll update again soon.**


End file.
